Team 7 And A Half
by Daisy Eclipse
Summary: After a near-death experience with an assassin on a mission, Sasuke needed some thanking for saving Sakura's life. First-kiss oneshot. SasuSaku. Better than sounds. C: R


So, this idea came to me while I was walking up my stairs tossing my Gatorade bottle around…don't ask. Lol. I'm not sure why or how I got this idea, but I did. So I hope it's a good one to read. : Anyways, I hope you like it. Please R+R. It'd make my day…well, technically night since it's 7 o'clock pm, but you get the point.

****

Team 7 ½

* * *

"Alright, team, since we've already gotten attacked twice tonight, we probably won't be getting much sleep-"

"Gee ya think?!"

"Shut up, Naruto! Please finish Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said.

"Yeah, thanks." He said dryly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his two loud-mouthed partners. "Anyway, we need to fan out and search the forest for our predators and make sure _they _become the prey this time." The group nodded in agreement. Then, Kakashi got lower to the ground and began to whisper. "So we need to split up in two groups." He said softly. "Naruto, you and I will take the east." Naruto nodded. "Sakura, you and Sasuke will search the north." Sakura blushed and nodded with understanding. "Good. Now if we catch them, we need to push them towards the south and make them flee. Make sure they aren't headed west, because that's where Konoha lies and they are assassins sent for the Hokage. Got it?" He asked. The kids nodded and with that said and done, the two pairs raced to their directions.

After getting about a mile away from their former sleeping grounds, Sasuke and Sakura stopped running and began to walk slower to save their energy in a fight. It was not about 5:00 in the morning, and the sun was rising.

"Wow. Isn't it beautiful, Sasuke?" Sakura looked in wonder at the sun in mid-rise.

"Sakura, we need to focus on our mission."

"I understand that, Sasuke. But the attacks were coming from the east so it is more likely for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto to catch up with them before we do. And besides, I'm not asking you to drop your guard, I'm just asking you to look at the gorgeous sunrise."

Sasuke stopped and looked up at the sun with Sakura. He stared for a second at it then back at Sakura and sarcastically said, "Yeah it's pretty, now lets go."

Sakura frowned but followed her headstrong teammate forward.

After about thirty minutes of fast walking, there was a rustle in the bushes near them. Sasuke stopped and got in a fighting stance. Sakura got back to back with him and did the same. They looked all around but couldn't tell exactly which bush or tree the noise was coming from. Just then, a masked ninja flew out of the bushes near Sakura and grabbed her by the neck. She let out a small cry and Sasuke quickly whipped around.

The ninja was dressed in all black and had two small holes cut in the mask for his eyes. There was no telling which village he was from, but he definitely did not seem to be an affiliate to Konoha.

"Lead me directly towards your Hokage's home or your little girlfriend will be a goner!" He yelled at Sasuke as he took out a kunai and pointed it a centimeter away from Sakura's temple.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pulled out two shuriken.

"Never!" he screamed. "Besides, she's not my girlfriend!" He went to leap into an attack, but as he did the masked ninja pulled the kunai down to Sakura's cheek and sliced it. Sasuke stopped with a gasp and an angry look on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man said slyly in a husky voice. "Now, take me to your Hokage!" He screamed again.

"What business do you have with my Hokage?!" Sasuke yelled back.

"Well that's none of _your_ business, now is it?" He retorted.

Sasuke bit his lip hard and a deep growl slipped up his throat. The man laughed and made another sharp slit in Sakura's cheek. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"The clock is ticking. Show me the way to the Hokage's home NOW!" He streaked the kunai down her neck. Sakura began to cry. Sasuke looked left and right. There was something brewing around him. They weren't alone.

Kakashi and Naruto flew through the air. Kakashi swiftly snatched the kunai from the man's hand and Sakura fell to the ground. Sasuke quickly picked her up and jumped back away from the villain and Kakashi. Naruto threw a shuriken at him hit him in the gut. The shadow clone burst in the air and left Team 7 gasping.

"It was a shadow clone! Sasuke you stay here for a little while with Sakura so she can rest. Naruto and I will search for that ninja and you two can meet back up with us. We'll be heading south this time." Kakashi ordered. Sakura nodded as she rubbed some blood off her cheek with the back of her hand. And with that, Naruto and Kakashi we're gone.

Sasuke looked around in caution for a moment or two. Sakura looked up at him from the ground where he had placed her. She grabbed his hand. He looked down at her, startled.

"Sasuke," she said practically whispering, "thank you,"

Sasuke scoffed. "For what?"

"For not letting me die!" She exclaimed as she jumped off the ground. "He had a kunai to my face! He was strangling me!" She looked him in the eyes. "And you didn't back down…for me." She smiled.

He scoffed again and crossed his arms. "I didn't do it for you." He lied as he looked away from her. Sakura hugged him and caught him by surprise.

"Well whoever you did it for," she kissed him softly on the cheek. "_she _says thanks." She giggled and started to walk. Sasuke was dumbfounded. After a minute or two he realized she had begun walking again.

"Wait- wouldn't you like to rest for a while?" He asked, still a bit flushed from the kiss. She stopped walking and turned towards him.

"No way! I feel fine and this guy deserves his butt kicked for slicing my cheek." She said, half serious, half in a funny tone. Sasuke was still confused but attempted to regain composure. He began walking towards her. She waited for him to catch up.

"Fine with me. But by the way," he grabbed her face and kissed her lips. This time Sakura was dumbfounded but enjoyed every moment of it. The kiss lasted maybe two minutes, but when Sasuke broke it, it felt like half a second long and definitely not long enough for her likings. Sakura's eyes glowed as she stared at Sasuke in disbelief. "_That's _a kiss." He tried to hide a smile as he walked away.

* * *

The end. Kind of cheesy, but oh well. It was pretty fun to write. Lol. Also, I named the one shot 'Team 7 ½' because well…Team 7 split up in two pairs, I guess. Haha. Dumb reason, but I like the title, okay?! Lol. )

Anyways, read and review. Criticizing is welcome, but no flames please!


End file.
